mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hiiro no Kakera
|platforms = PlayStation 2 |media = |requirements = |input = }} , is a Japanese visual novel created by Idea Factory directed at the female market, known as an otome game. Released on July 6, 2006 for the PlayStation 2, the protagonist is a teenage girl who revisits a small village she remembers from her childhood and gets caught up in her family's history and supernatural dangers surrounding it. Story The protagonist is a teenage girl (Tamaki) who revisits a small village she remembers from her childhood and gets caught up in her family's history and supernatural dangers surrounding it. While walking along the hillsides waiting for the person who her grandmother sent to fetch Tamaki to the village, Tamaki comes across a small, white round object with sticks for limbs and talks. It runs off soon after, with Tamaki chasing after it. Soon Tamaki finds herself in a place where ‘it doesn’t feel like the world I came from’. She gets attacked by three slime creatures, and a male comes charging in to save her - by clamping his hands around her body and mouth and telling her to be quiet. Gameplay Characters Main characters *Tamaki Kasuga **Age: 17, Height: 160 cm, Blood-type: O, Birthday: 28/6 :The main character. Her name is changeable in the PS2 and DS version. She is the next Tamayorihime after her grandmother. *Takuma Onizaki **Age: 17, Height: 178 cm, Blood-type: O, Birthday: 11/5 **Seiyū: :The first guardian the main character meets and also her classmate. Has powerful strength. Is quite slow. His hobby is doing crosswords and he likes eating taiyaki. He is the descendant of the oni, whose power is very hard to control, especially when near the sealed magical sword Onikirimaru. *Mahiro Atori **Age: 18, Height: 157 cm, Blood-type: B, Birthday: 17/8 **Seiyū: :An upperclassman of the main character and one of the five guardians. Mahiro is the descendent of the raven and can control the wind. He is extremely self-conscious when it comes to his height. Usually very loud and energetic and can act immature. However when needs be he can show a serious and deep side. Likes women with big breasts. Loves motorbikes and fried noodle buns. *Yuuichi Komura **Age: 18, Height: 175 cm, Blood-type: O, Birthday: 19/5 **Seiyū: :An upperclassman of the main character and another of the five guardians. Yuuichi is the descendent of the nine-tailed fox and specializes in using illusions and spirit fire. He is very quiet and can be emotionless. Likes spacing out and has the ability to sleep anywhere at anytime. *Shinji Inukai **Age: 15, Height: 165 cm, Blood-type: AB, Birthday: 27/12 **Seiyū: :One grade below the main character and another guardian. Shinji has the power of healing (kaifuku) and can use the power of words to control things. *Suguru Oomi **Age: 25, Height: 185 cm, Blood-type: A, Birthday: 8/9 **Seiyū: :Unofficial leader of the guardians and descendent of the giant snake. The tactician of the group and can also create powerful seals and barriers. Also controls water. He is very polite and reliable but has a childish side. Is usually seen smiling. Loves tea. *Ryou Kutani **Age: 18, Height: 180 cm, Blood-type: O, Birthday: 10/7 **Seiyū: :He is in the same year as Tamaki and Takuma but he is actually one year older than them. He is a lone wolf and does as he pleases. He has a penchant for sniffing Tamaki which is due to his powers. Logos *' ' **Seiyū: A young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Logos believes that she is the sacred maiden blessed by God. She can neutralise all magical attacks and bless spirits. Aria speaks in an adult-like manner but sometimes acts like a child (though she denies she is one). *' ' An aide to Aria. His codename is one in German. He has super strength and specialises in close range combat. *' ' **Age: 23, Height: 179 cm, Blood-type: AB, Birthday: 25/1 An aide to Aria. His codename is two in German. Zwei fights with a scythe and likes to eat his opponents' souls. Mahiro calls him "death-god" *' ' An aide to Aria. His codename is three in German. Drei is a magacian and can summon dark spirits to fight. He is very interested in research and regards his opponents as potential research subjects. *' ' The only female aide to Aria and the one she trusts the most. Out of all her subordinates Vier was the only one chosen by Aria herself. A tactician. *' ' Others ;Mitsuru Kotokura :A girl that works at the shrine. Very polite and can appear emotionless and doll-like. She is a very good cook and is good at housework. She has the power to create invisible barriers. Tamaki, when caught in her barrier at one point, comments that it feels like mizu-ame (a kind of syrup). ;O-chan :A fox spirit the main character receives. It can be named by the player. Travels in the main character's shadow and comes out at her calling. Likes curling up and sleeping in warm places. ;Fiona-sensei :The english teacher at the main character's school. Has long blonde hair and looks like she's from Hollywood. Of German origin. ;Kiyono Takara * Age:17, Height: 159 cm, Blood-type: 0, Birthday: 18/10 :A classmate of the main character that befriends her. Makes money from making straw voodoo dolls. ;Masataka Ashiya :A mysterious man the main character meets early on at the shrine. He says he is a businessman. Is interested in reading palms and faces. Loves rice crackers. Terminology ;Tamayorihime ;Onokirimaru Other media Category:2006 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Romance video games Category:Visual novels Category:Otome games ja:緋色の欠片